


Wounded

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an intense fight, our hero seems to come to their senses...and regrets it completely</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"But you're the kind of person who's never happy, aren't you?"

It's all a blur, you feel a sudden weight as someone (wait, Sans?) flicks their wrist and you fly backwards into a wall. The impact stuns you, of course, and you begin to feel every bit of damage you've gained while you were unaware. 

What had happened? All you could remember was a faint smell of golden flowers, and then it was like someone had thrown you out of your own body. As if someone, something, had hoisted your soul out itself. You could only remember brief things, that you weren't sure even happened. 

Talking to some skeletons, Sans, you remember, was currently just standing there, waiting. You could remember a woman with an undying determination, but you can't remember what happened to her? A robot and a spider woman, kicking piles of dust and ash as they walked, your heart shaped soul, bits and pieces...

Wait, oh god, your soul. It was so close to breaking by now. You could feel it both inside and out. The blue encasing it slowly faded to a dull red, for some reason you remembered it shining brighter...

It was your turn, wasn't it? You could feel that same unnatural force trying to shake you out again, to land one good hit on the skeleton. They were determined, oh yes, but were they tired? You couldn't let whatever was possessing you win. 

Sans seemed both irritated and confused as you remained still, his hands now stuffed in his pockets. He looked as exhausted as you felt, and you swore you could see a bead of sweat on the side of his boney head.

"You gonna keep swinging that thing at me, kid?"

It took a moment to even muster the strength to shake your head. Your eyes trailed down to what you were holding, a sharp looking knife. More pieces started putting themselves into place, and it wasn't very pleasant. Oh god, had you...

You dropped the knife with wide eyes, using the wall for support as your legs lost whatever feeling they had left. You had been making your way through this world, slaughtering every creature in your path. They all turned to dust, and you could remember them now. Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Muffet, you had ended peoples lives.

A shaking hand moved to your mouth, the empty pit of your stomach feeling as if everything you (no, whatever controlled you) had eaten, in an attempt to win against your friend. Nausea and the overbearing guilt took hold quickly, along with the ache in your body, as you slipped to your knees on the floor. Sans looked surprised, but you were too busy trying not to empty the contents of your guts on the floor. 

Wouldn't make a huge difference, blood that was presumably yours was spattered along, not much different than a painting done entirely in crimson. But still, throwing up didn't sound fun right now. And your chest burnt like it was blazing, did you crack a rib or something?

How could you have screwed up so bad? How could this have happened? If you had done it, no one would have died. If you could redo this...

Wait.

You remembered, you could reset this timeline. If you died, you could possibly restart and go about it like you hadn't murdered anyone. Like you were innocent and free from whatever or whoever was pulling at your mind.

After a few moments, you tried not to let your hands slip on the red-stained tiles as you pushed yourself up. Your face felt wet, were you crying or bleeding? At this point, did it matter? Sans looks concerned and wary, you still hadn't attacked, and he seemed to be playing along with the rules.

You just had to fix it.

Holding the wall once more, you leaned down to grab the knife. You could basically feel the skeleton tense, and prepare himself for another possible attack. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to deal with that. You were going to help them.

Sucking in a rattling breath, you smiled sadly and looked up at Sans, your eyes meeting his one vibrant blue pupil. Make it quick, it'll hurt less.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna fix this. I didn't...I won't hurt anyone again. T-Trust me."

Your lip curled as you bit back a sob. It wasn't everyday you had to die to save a race of unknown creatures. But you hadn't had time to make friends with these monsters...you wanted a chance to change that.

"Wait, kid-"

"See you soon."

Twisting the knife so it faced you, you lifted it in front of your chest and shoved the blade right in the middle. Oh god, the burning was worse, it was worse it hurt make it stop-

Blood spilled from your formerly tight lips, the tangy metal taste was disgusting and you hoped it ended soon. From all the blood leaking to the ground, you were sure you could die soon. Your legs gave out, your knees smacking against the tile as you collapsed in a heap. You could hear Sans moving, but flecks of black started to blur the edge of your vision. You smiled a bit wider, finally. You could reset...you could...

Your soul shone blindingly bright for a moment, before a sharp crack resounded through the room. And it all gave out to darkness...

 

Your hope for a better future and the thought of making amends fills you with DETERMINATION...


	2. Restart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, to be honest I'm really surprised with the positive feedback this little thing got! And well, due to both suggestions and my own self indulgence, here's a little epilogue sort of thing! Enjoy!

You were drifting

Where were you? You couldn't tell. It was all dark, you couldn't see anything. You couldn't hear anything. You couldn't feel anything.

Wait.

You could feel something, something heavy on your chest. It felt bright and alive and hopeful. 

Your SOUL.

It was still there, even after...oh, you could remember now. You gave up your own life to give these monsters another chance. Something had ruined what could've been an amazing experience, and you hadn't wanted that.

You were determined to fix it. That's why you were here, in this empty void. You can reset now, you can fix it. Odd, you could see again now. Your SOUL glowed a deep and passionate red, you could feel it beating steadily now. This was it, you were going to fix everything. You reached out to your soul, smiling softly as your fingertips brushed it's warm surface. Time to go, time to remake this world.

...

.....

........

The rest was all familiar. You woke up in a pile of flowers, talked to Flowey, who understood you somehow knew what he was going to do. Met Toriel, who hadn't deserved what you (no, whatever was controlling you. You didn't do this) had done to her. You still fought her, yes, but you spared her. She was alive, and breathing, and even hugged you before you left. She told you not to return, but you understood. Now onto the next part.

...

Your meeting with the skeleton brothers went better than last time. Sans had joked around, but he seemed like...something was off for him.

Like he knew something.

You of course decided to disregard it. Only you knew about SAVING right? It didn't matter. You played along with the puzzles Papyrus threw at you, solving each one with the solution still somehow lingering in your mind. You made your way to Snowdin, you hadn't killed a single monster. Each one was spared and alive, you even got to talk to them again. The feeling of having changed even something that small was overpowering. Soon it was time you had to fight Papyrus. You didn't, of course, instead playing out the option of flirting (which was odd, nonetheless, but still. Better than murder) and it went extremely well. You even ended up as friends this time! You bid farewell and continued forward, making your way to Waterfall. But not even as you entered, you ran into Sans. Which was odd, you hadn't remembered him at this spot.

He looked irritated, and you didn't understand why. You had saved his brother! You had gone back and saved everyone so far! What had you done wrong? 

"Listen, kid. Just gonna applaud you on not fighting my brother. Good thing you knew about blue attacks, eh?" 

You felt your stomach jump. Yes, you remembered the blue attacks Papyrus had used, and then the ones Sans had used in your showdown. Controlling gravity and slamming you into walls like you were nothing but a paper doll. No, forget that, it was done and over with, you were working yourself up.

"In fact, I didn't even stop to tell you about them this time, but still, you got over them pretty well." He was suspicious now, oh no. No, he wasn't supposed to remember the past timeline, even you wished you didn't remember it! Your heart thudded nervously, wondering what his reaction would be if he really did know.

"Maybe even too well. But hey, what do I know? Maybe you've got your ways of finding these things out. I know I do." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." You blurted out, without thinking at all. Well, that sounded even more suspicious, and you could tell he would've been raising an eyebrow if he had one. You tried to stand straighter, look less nervous maybe. But really, you were helping them right? Why were you so scared?

Was it because of the way you could tell he would've attacked you like before if you showed any murderous intent? Was it the blue gleam you could see in his eye socket if you squinted? Was it because you were afraid of someone who could be your friend, thinking you were a cold blooded brother killer?

Your anxious thoughts were cut off by a rough pat on your shoulder. You instinctively tried to back away, but it wasn't a threat. Was he...genuinely proud of you? He knew, you could tell by this point. He knew about SAVES. But know wasn't the time to ask. Your fear melted into a melancholic form of regret, and you pulled the skeleton into a tight hug. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I-" You couldn't keep words from spilling out, trying to convince yourself you could make him forgive you. But you were cut off as you felt the stiff demeanour of your friend fade and return the boney hug.

"Hey, calm down kid, it's alright. You came back to fix things, that's gotta mean somethin', right?" 

You swore you could've started crying right then and there, but Sans gave you a reassuring pat on the back and pulled away, giving a sincere smile before asking a question you'd obviously agree too.

"Hey, I know something that'll make you feel better, wanna go to Grillby's?"


End file.
